When Walls Come Crashing Down
by leahloahla
Summary: Agent Derek Morgan is sent to the town of Haven, Maine to interview the family of a victim. Detective Audrey Parker is assigned to assist him. She just wants the day to run smoothly so Morgan won't get sucked into anything . . . troubling. But it's Haven, where nothing ever runs smoothly. Written for the CCOAC Crossover Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! I wrote this story for the Crossover Challenge on CCOAC. My chosen character is Audrey Parker from _Haven_ and my assigned character is Derek Morgan from _Crimi__nal Minds_. In the _Criminal Minds_ world, this takes place after the season seven finale. Emily left (sad face) and Alex Blake (cringe) hasn't started yet. As for _Haven_, this story takes place in season two, between the episodes "Love Machine" and "Sparks and Recreation", which means that real Audrey (brunette one) is gone and Chris Brody has yet to meet Audrey (the blonde one).  
**

** I do not have a beta so any and all mistakes are mine, if you see any let me know.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'll say this once and it applies for the whole story. I do not own anything that appears in _Criminal Minds _or _Haven_.  
**

**I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

When Walls Come Crashing Down

Chapter 1

"You've reached Penelope Garcia, goddess of all things technological," her voice rang out cheerfully from the phone.

"Garcia, you're on speaker," Hotch told her. "Do you have an ID on the latest victim?"

"Yes, I was just going to call you actually. Her name is Jackie Clark," she replied.

"Did she live in Bangor, or was she visiting from somewhere?" Reid asked.

"Oh, good question Sweetness," Garcia said as her fingers flew across the keyboard. "She's from a small town called Haven, which is a few hours away from you guys. About a year ago, her father died, she then moved to Bangor, stayed for a few weeks and then . . . Oh the poor girl!"

"What is it Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"She was attacked while walking down the street one night. She was slashed across the arm and they have yet to catch the guy," Garcia said sadly.

"Is that it?" Rossi asked.

"No! After her attack, she moved back to Haven," Garcia told them.

"So then why did she come back here?" JJ pondered.

"Shopping maybe?" Garcia suggested.

"Garcia, can you cross-reference the names of the victims with police reports? See if any of the previous victims were involved in an attack before their deaths," Reid said.

"Nothing," Garcia stated after a moment.

"Have you notified the family yet?" Hotch questioned. Morgan could see the gears turning in his head.

"Not yet."

"Okay, Morgan, I want you to go and talk to the family of Jackie Clark. Garcia, notify the local PD that he'll be stopping by," Hotch instructed.

"Yes Sir. Garcia out!" she replied and hung up.

As everyone went back to what they were doing before the phone call, Morgan approached Hotch.

"You sure you want me to go by myself?" Morgan questioned.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but with Prentiss gone, there's just no one else I can send. You should be back by tonight at the latest," he replied.

"Okay," Morgan said. "I'll call you when I get there."

As Morgan left the police station, he decided to call Garcia back.

"Hey Hot Stuff," she said.

"Hiya Baby Girl," he replied. "Can you-"

"Upload the coordinates of the Haven Police Department to your GPS? Done and done," she finished his sentence.

"You're the best," Morgan replied with a smile.

"Oh, I know. I just like to hear you say it," Garcia said in a seductive tone.

"Well I would say it over and over again just to make you smile, but I have to hit the road," Morgan replied.

"That reminds me!" Garcia exclaimed. "I've been doing some searching on Haven, and there is some weird stuff going on in that town. And by weird, I mean freaky, crazy, poorly explained . . . stuff."

"Can you give me some examples?" Morgan asked. He didn't know if he should be taking what Garcia was saying seriously.

"Okay well, there's been a history of very crazy weather patterns, something caused sane people to go insane and I totally don't believe the gas leak story the paper reported," Garcia told him. "What else? Young and might I add attractive men dying from old age in the course of a few days. Fires breaking out in random places, need I go on?"

"Okay Baby Girl, I think you just might be reading into things a little too much," Morgan said with a chuckle. "But I'll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"That is all I ask my Chocolate God."

"Bye Garcia," Morgan said with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Au revoir," she replied and hung up.

Morgan chuckled again and started the SUV. As he drove down the highway, he never thought to take Garcia's stories seriously. They were just the products of overactive imaginations, right?

* * *

Audrey sat at her desk doing paperwork. It was one of her least favourite parts of the job. She had to find a way to rationally explain things she could barely wrap her mind around. She had to make things fit in perfect little boxes. She really hated doing the paperwork.

She sighed loudly for the umpteenth time and glanced around her office. Since Nathan had become the new Chief, he had finally moved most of his things to his new office. Audrey felt lonely in the big space that they used to share and decided to go see what Nathan was doing.

Audrey leaned against the doorway to his office for a few moments. When Nathan didn't notice, she knocked on the open door.

Nathan glanced up for a brief second, but said nothing.

"Hey," Audrey said slowly.

"Hi," he replied with his focus still on the forms in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Nathan snapped.

Audrey was completely taken aback by his harsh tone. She knew he was under a bit of stress, but she didn't think it was that bad.

"Sorry," Nathan sighed. "It's just all this damn paperwork. I thought it was bad before."

"Why don't you take a break?" Audrey suggested. "We can go get some coffee or something."

"I can't," he replied. "I have to finish this, and then someone wants to meet with me for something.

"Okay, let me know when you're free," Audrey told him and turned to leave. She nearly ran right into Stan.

"Sorry Audrey," Stan said to her. "Nathan, Agent Morgan is here."

"Who?" Nathan asked with a confused look on his face.

"The FBI agent coming to interview the family of Jackie Clark," Stan replied.

"Wait, what happened to Jackie?" Audrey interrupted.

"They found her body in Bangor last night," Stan replied regretfully.

"Her body?" Audrey choked out after a moment.

Stan nodded. "They think it was the serial killer."

"Oh my God," Audrey said quietly while staring out into space.

"Thanks Stan," Nathan said after a minute of silence. "Send Agent Morgan in."

Audrey numbly made her way over to a chair against the wall in Nathan's office. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Jackie was gone. Sure, Audrey had only met her a few months ago, but she was so young and Jackie finally had her life back. It was tragic.

There was a knock on the door, and Audrey looked up to see a man, who she presumed was Agent Morgan, standing there. He was just too tall, muscular and pretty to be from Haven.

"Am I interrupting something?" the agent asked and glanced between Audrey and Nathan.

"No, not at all," Nathan replied and got up from his desk to meet Agent Morgan in the middle of the room. "Chief Wournos," he said and extended his hand.

"Agent Morgan," he replied and shook Nathan's hand.

"Is there anything I can help you with while you're here?" Nathan asked and leaned against his desk.

"I would like to have one of your officers come with me, if that's okay with you," he said.

"That's no trouble at all," Nathan replied. "This is Detective Parker." He gestured to Audrey. "She can take you to Jackie's."

"It's nice to meet you," Agent Morgan said with a nod in Audrey's direction.

"You too," Audrey replied with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"I'm ready to go when you are," Morgan told her.

"Okay, I'm just going to grab my stuff from my office," Audrey said.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside," Morgan said and left the office.

Audrey was just about to follow him out when Nathan stopped her.

"Audrey." She turned to face him. "Try to keep the conversation away from The Troubles. We've already had one FBI agent leave here under questionable circumstances."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling this Nathan," Audrey replied sharply.

They looked at each other for a moment before Audrey turned and followed Agent Morgan out of the office. She found him leaning against a huge black SUV parked on the side of the road. She chuckled at the sight.

"What?" he asked and looked around.

"Nothing. Your ride just seems a little . . . over the top," Audrey replied.

"Is it now," Morgan said and cracked a smile.

"Yeah, it's going to stick out like a sore thumb in this town," she told him and moved to get in the passenger seat.

"Alright Detective Parker, which way are we going?" he asked and turned the key in the ignition.

"Call me Audrey. Go straight and then take a left at the next set of lights," she instructed.

"Okay. So what can you tell me about Jackie Clark?"

"Honestly, not much," Audrey said with a sigh. "Her father died and she had a boyfriend named Brian. I met her a few months ago when she was having family issues. They were resolved and as far as I knew, everything was going well with her."

"She was attacked in Bangor a year ago and the report said they never caught the guy. Do you know if anyone in town was giving her a hard time recently?"

"I heard about the attack." Audrey nodded. "But like I said, everything was fine, I think."

Obviously, Morgan didn't know about the hostage situation and shooting of Ian Haskel, and Audrey wasn't about to tell him. She just hoped that today would go off without a hitch so he could be on his merry way if anything Trouble related occurred.

"I've been driving straight for the last ten minutes," Morgan stated. "Where are the traffic lights?"

"Give it another few minutes," Audrey replied.

They arrived at Jackie's and Audrey hesitated before knocking on the door.

"What's wrong Audrey?" Morgan questioned.

"I just can't believe I'm about to do this," Audrey said. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Within seconds, the door was pulled open and Brian was standing before them.

"Detective Parker?" Brian looked confused for a moment. "What can I do for you?"

"Brian, this is Agent Morgan, he's with the FBI. We have to talk to you, may we come in?" Audrey asked.

"Of course," Brian replied. He led Audrey and Morgan through the house to the living room. "What's wrong?" he asked after they were all seated.

"Brian," Morgan took over. "When was the last time you talked to Jackie?"

"Yesterday around seven o'clock," he replied skeptically. Then Audrey saw the panic set in. "Oh God. What happened?"

"I'm so sorry to tell you this," Audrey said regretfully.

"No," Brian interrupted, already figuring it out. "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Jackie was found murdered in Bangor early this morning," Audrey continued over Brian's mumbling.

Brian dropped his head into his hands and the mumbling finally stopped. After a few minute, he looked up and locked eyes with Audrey.

"This can't be happening," Brian said in a shaky tone. "I proposed to her last month, we're going to get married. I just got her back . . ."

"I know this is hard," Audrey consoled. "But Agent Morgan has a few questions he needs to ask you."

"I'm terribly sorry Brian," Morgan said sincerely. "What did you mean when you said you just got her back?"

It took Brian a moment to answer. Audrey hoped he wouldn't say anything that would raise more suspicion.

"After her dad died, things got crazy for a while," Brian finally replied.

"Crazy how?" Morgan asked.

"She moved away, she wouldn't talk to anyone, she wouldn't even let me see her."

"So what changed?"

"She moved back here." Brian shrugged, as if there wasn't so much more to the story.

"After her attack you mean?" Morgan clarified.

"Yeah, it was like she was a different person. Well no, she was back to her old self," Brian said sadly.

"Do you know of anyone giving Jackie a hard time lately?" Morgan questioned.

"No. Why, do you think she knew-" Brian couldn't finish the sentence.

"We believe it was the work of a serial killer," Morgan replied gently. "So most likely, she didn't know him."

Brian nodded.

"We need you to come to Bangor," Morgan informed him. "The rest of my team is there working on the case. Here's my card, we're working out of the Penobscot County Sheriff's Office." Morgan handed Brian his card and got up. "Thank you for talking to us."

Audrey got up as well and saw that Brian was in no condition to get up.

"We'll show ourselves out," she said.

Brian simply nodded again. Audrey wanted to thank him as well, but with Morgan in the room, that wasn't happening. As Audrey and Morgan were heading for the door, the ground started to shake.

"Is this normal?" Morgan asked as he grabbed a door frame.

"Nope," Audrey replied as she steadied herself.

They suddenly heard a very loud crashing noise come from outside. Audrey knew there was only one explanation for what was going on, so she bolted outside.

"Hey!" Morgan called after her. "You shouldn't go out there!"

Audrey stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the end of the driveway and she saw Morgan do the same. The house next door was in ruins; there was literally nothing left standing. Debris covered the lawn and even part of the street, bricks and shingles were scattered everywhere.

The shaking ceased, and Audrey stepped towards the destruction. Glass crunched under her feet as Audrey scanned the rest of the street. Nothing else looked out of place; it was just this one house that had been destroyed.

"What the hell . . ." Morgan mumbled in disbelief.

Other neighbors were starting to come out onto the street and they were creeping closer to the destroyed house.

"I'm going to call Nathan. Morgan, can you handle crowd control?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah," he replied and left to do his task.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, here's chapter two! I would like to thank you all for reading the first chapter and I hope you keep reading this story. ****And thanks to those of you who have favourited and alerted this story.** I would especially like to thank aperceptionisonlyaperception for the review, my one, lonely review. I'm not one to beg for reviews or hold chapters hostage, but reviews do brighten my day, so If you could please let me know what you think, that would be great! It only takes like two minutes, not even. And I don't care if it's just a three word review, I'll take it.

* * *

When Walls Come Crashing Down

Chapter 2

Within minutes, police cars were parked on the road, officers were diverting traffic and Morgan was very confused. A couple of officers had relieved him of crowd control duty, so Morgan stood next to his SUV trying to figure out what was going on. Luckily, the home owners weren't home when the house collapsed; Audrey was talking to them now.

Almost no one was talking much at the scene; the spectators just stood there watching and the local officers were very tight lipped. It was as if they knew what had caused the earth quake, but wouldn't say it.

Chief Wournos made his way over to Morgan.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, I know you probably want to get back to your case," he said.

"It's alright," Morgan replied with a shrug. "I talked to my team; they don't need me back right away."

"Hey," Audrey greeted as she approached. "I talked to the family and they said the house was only twenty years old."

"A house that new wouldn't just crumble like that," Morgan said.

"Not unless there was a problem with it like termites or mold or something," the Chief replied.

"I can tell from here that it's not termites or mold," Morgan said and pointed to some beams. "Some of those support beams are split in multiple places, they didn't collapse."

"How do you know that?" Audrey asked quickly.

"I own properties and fix them up," Morgan told her.

"Okay, well, look into it anyway," Chief Wournos instructed her. He began to walk away.

"Nathan, I wasn't done," Audrey called. She seemed annoyed.

"Oh," he replied and came back.

"The destroyed house belongs to Lee and Jane Delano. They were out shopping while this happened and their two young sons were at a friend's house," Audrey said.

"So no one was home, we already knew that," Wournos replied.

"Lee had another daughter before his marriage to Jane and the girl's mother died about four months ago. Her name is Tara Nichols, she's sixteen and she's been living with the Delanos," Audrey told him. "She ran away."

"Crap," Wournos muttered. "When was the last time they saw her?"

"Right before they got the call about their house," Audrey replied.

Audrey and Wournos shared a look that made Morgan suspicious. It was like they were talking without saying anything. He wasn't sure if it was his presence that made them keep their mouths shut or if they always did that.

"You need to find her," Wournos commanded.

"It's only been what, an hour? She couldn't have gotten far," Morgan said.

"He's right." Wournos nodded. "Talk to the dad, see if he knows anywhere she would go."

"Why do I have to do this by myself?" Audrey asked before he left.

"Because I have other stuff to deal with," Wournos replied and walked away.

Audrey sighed heavily. Morgan could tell she wasn't happy doing things on her own, and the way Wournos was acting was just cold.

"I'll stay and help," Morgan volunteered.

Audrey's head snapped up. "Oh no, you don't have to," she replied. "We can handle this and you should probably be getting back to Bangor for your case."

"A missing kid isn't something to take lightly," he told her.

"I know," Audrey interrupted.

"And as long as I'm here, the least I can do it help. I don't have to be back until tonight," Morgan finished.

"I really appreciate you offering your assistance, but-"

"No buts, I'm helping with this case," Morgan said sternly.

"Alright then," Audrey replied reluctantly. "Let's go talk to Lee and Jane."

As Morgan and Audrey approached the couple, Morgan noted the devastation and pain etched onto their faces; whether it was for their destroyed house, their missing daughter or a combination of both, he wasn't sure. Lee and Jane both appeared to be in their mid-forties, dressed in shorts and t-shirts; Morgan figured they must be on vacation. Lee was pacing, while Jane stood with her arms crossed, staring off into space.

"Lee, Jane," Audrey greeted them with a nod and small smile. "This is Agent Morgan, he's with the FBI. He wants to help find Tara."

"I'm sorry," Lee said and stopped pacing. "But is the FBI really necessary?"

"Mr. Delano, your daughter is _missing_," Morgan stated in disbelief. "Don't you want all the help you can get to get her back?"

"Agent Morgan, she isn't _missing_," Lee replied a little frustrated. "She threw a temper tantrum and ran away. She'll be back in a few hours, simply because she has no other place to go."

"Has she done this before?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, a few times actually," Lee said.

"Why is that?" Audrey questioned.

"Like I told you before, Tara's mother died four months ago from cancer." He paused. "I left them when Tara was a baby, so Tara's not very happy with having to live with us," Lee admitted.

"That's to be expected given the situation," Morgan said. "Is she talking to anyone about it?" Morgan directed the question to Jane.

"Not that I know of," Lee replied.

"Do you know of anywhere she would go?" Morgan asked hopefully.

Lee shook his head.

"What happened before she ran off? Was she mad or upset about something?" Audrey questioned.

Lee glanced at Jane, who still remained silent. Lee was about to speak when Morgan stopped him.

"Mrs. Delano?"

"Hmm . . .?" She looked up, a bit startled they were asking her.

"What happened while you were shopping?" Morgan said, repeating Audrey's question.

Jane looked at Lee then sighed. "We were shopping because she needs new clothes. She didn't want us buying her any and I said that that's what parents do, buy their kids new clothes. She didn't like that, so she freaked out and ran off."

"Did she say anything specific before she ran?" Audrey asked.

"She said we aren't her parents and we have no right to say we are," Jane answered.

"So she was really mad then?" Audrey clarified.

Jane nodded.

Morgan really didn't understand why what Tara was feeling exactly before she ran was important. Yes it would help them get into her head and figure out where she would go, but the extra attention was unimportant.

"And then you got the call about your house?" Audrey said.

"Yes," Lee replied. "We felt that this situation . . . Deserved our attention."

Morgan wanted to yell at them for how careless they were being. But he couldn't, so he kept his mouth shut. Audrey on the other hand didn't feel the same way.

"Your daughter is missing and you don't feel the need to look for her? She just lost her mother and her life has been completely uprooted. No wonder she ran away."

They all stood there in an awkward silence; Jane was still staring off into space, Lee was glaring at the ground, Audrey was kicking the dirt and Morgan was looking from one person to another.

"I'm sorry," Audrey finally said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine," Jane spoke up. "You're right. So are you going to go find her?"

"We're going to do our very best," Morgan reassured her.

* * *

Audrey felt terrible about saying what she did to Lee and Jane, she really did. But it was completely true and someone needed to say it. It just wasn't really her place to say it. So Audrey decided to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the conversation. Derek asked a few more personal questions about Tara, none of which Lee or Jane could answer. Audrey wanted to ask Lee why he left Tara's mother, but it would have seemed irrelevant to Morgan and could have raised some red flags in his mind. She was still a bit undecided on whether or not Tara's disappearance and the house collapsing were linked. She needed more background information on Lee's family and Tara's mother's family; she just couldn't get it with Mr. FBI Agent hanging around. The shrill ringing of Morgan's cell phone caused him to step away from the conversation and Audrey saw her chance.

"What was Tara's mother's name?" she asked.

"Cecelia. Cecelia Nichols," Lee replied.

"I don't mean to pry, but why did you leave Cecelia? Was there any particular reason?" Audrey questioned as gently as she could.

Lee stared at her for a moment before saying, "She was just hard to please, I guess. She had horrible mood swings -which Tara's seemed to have inherited. Cecelia would bounce from one mood to the other and she was hard to keep up with. Especially when she got angry; I wouldn't dare say two words because I thought she was going to explode."

Audrey nodded as she thought about her next question. "When Cecelia became angry, did anything _unusual_ happen?"

"What are you suggesting?" Lee snapped. "We know The Troubles are back, but you can't possibly think that a dead woman has anything to do with our house collapsing or my daughter running away."

"Mr. Delano," Audrey said quietly. "I don't think Cecelia has anything to do with this. Like you said, she's dead. But that doesn't mean that if she was Troubled, her Trouble died with her." She saw realization dawn on Lee and Jane's faces. "Remember, this is all a big _if_," she stressed.

"I . . . I don't know what to say," Lee confessed quietly. "It makes sense though."

"Does Tara have any other family on her mother's side?" Audrey asked.

"No." Lee shook his head. "Cecelia was an only child and Tara's grandparents are dead."

"Okay, well thank you for your help," Audrey said and turned to find Morgan.

He was standing by his SUV again, and hung up the phone as Audrey approached.

"Did you get anything helpful out of them?" he asked as they both watched Lee and Jane.

Lee had resumed his pacing and Jane was now fiddling with the necklace she wore.

"No, not really," Audrey replied. She wasn't completely lying; they didn't tell her anything that would help them find Tara, but they did fill in a few blanks concerning the cause of their house collapsing.

"So then what were you talking about? Because whatever you said certainly affected them," Morgan commented.

Audrey shrugged in an attempt to downplay the conversation. "We were just talking about Tara's mother."

Morgan gave her a look that told her he wasn't completely buying it. "Alright then." He sounded annoyed. "So is there any place in particular we should go to look for her?"

"Well, Nathan probably has officers driving around town looking for her. We don't know anywhere she would go either, so what are you thinking?"

"Is there anyone on her mom's side of the family we can talk to?" Morgan asked.

"No," Audrey replied. "Tara's grandparents are dead and her mother was an only child."

"Okay," Morgan said as he thought for a moment. "We can't go to her school and talk to her teachers because it's the middle of summer. What about her mother's friends? There has to be another adult in her life she's close to."

"Good idea," Audrey agreed.

"But how do we find out who that might be?" Morgan pointed out.

"Hmm, I might have an idea," Audrey told him. Her best be would have been to ask Dave and Vince, and she could even get more information on the Nichols family as long as Morgan wasn't in the room.

"Would you care to share it with me?" Morgan asked after Audrey didn't continue.

"I know a couple guys who might be able to help us," Audrey replied cryptically.

Morgan pulled out his keys. "Let's go then."

"Can I drive?" Audrey asked. She already knew the answer, but she thought she'd at least give it a shot.

"Not a chance," Morgan replied.

"Why? It would be easier than giving you directions," Audrey pointed out.

"Well, because you have-"

"Don't say you have to be FBI to drive that SUV," Audrey cut him off. "And just so you know, I used to be FBI."

"Oh, well . . . I'm still driving," Morgan said and hopped in the driver's seat.

Audrey sighed and got in the passenger seat. She had to figure out a way to get Morgan out of the room for a bit so she could talk to Dave and Vince by herself. Audrey had also noticed that Morgan was starting to see that something else was going on in town. She was going to have to start lying her ass off to keep him at bay.


	3. Chapter 3

When Walls Come Crashing Down

Chapter 3

Audrey directed Morgan to a parking spot down the street from The Haven Herald. She hesitated for a moment before getting out and noticed that he did the same.

"You go ahead; I've got to make a quick call," Morgan said.

"Oh, okay," Audrey replied, a bit dumbfounded. Now she didn't have to come up with an excuse to get him out of the room for part of the conversation with Dave and Vince.

"I'll meet up with you in a few minutes," he reassured her as she exited the vehicle.

Upon entering The Haven Herald, Audrey found Dave and Vince sitting at their desks.

"Audrey!" Dave exclaimed happily at the sight of her. "What can we help you with today?"

"Why do you assume she's here because she needs our help?" Vince questioned.

"Well why else would she be here?" Dave pointed out.

"Maybe she just feels like stopping by for a friendly visit?"

"Actually Vince, I do need your help," Audrey cut in.

"Besides Vince, nobody comes to us simply for a friendly visit," Dave added.

"Well it would be nice if someone would from time to time," Vince muttered.

"Uh, guys?" Audrey said, attempting to get their attention. When both men looked at her, she continued. "Did either of you know Ceceilia Nichols?"

"Not personally," Vince replied. "Died of cancer four months ago, so young too. It;s a tragedy." He shook his head.

"Is there a history of a Trouble in the Nichols family?" she asked.

"Not that I can recall," Dave replied and looked to Vince, who shook his head.

"Really?" Audrey said and glanced between the two of them. "Because I'm pretty sure you would remember if they cause earthquakes and buildings to crumble."

"Oh wait, I think I remember something involving that particular ensemble occurrences," Vince said and typed something into his computer.

"What's with the sudden interest in the Nichols family?" Dave asked as they waited for Vince to find what he was looking for.

"Ceceilia's ex-husband's house was destroyed in the quake and at the same time, Tara threw a fit and ran off," Audrey replied.

"Wait, what earthquake? We didn't feel anything here . . ." Dave said.

"I was at Jackie Clark's house, which is next door to Lee Delano's and I certainly felt it. There wasn't much damage besides the Delano home, which is why I think the Troubles are involved."

"Okay, we'll think of something to explain it," Dave said and scribbled on his notepad.

"We told Morgan that it might be termites or mold that weakened the structure and it caused the house to collapse in the quake," Audrey told them.

"Whose Morgan?" Vince asked harshly.

"An FBI agent in town investigating Jackie's death."

"She died?" Dave turned back to her in surprise.

"Yeah . . ." Audrey replied and glanced at the door. "But can we get back to the Nichols family? Morgan will be here any minute."

"All right," Vince began. "There was a rash of homes and barns destroyed in the fifties due to small tremors, and most of the families appear to have known the Nichols."

"Is there anything more recent?" Audrey questioned hesitantly.

"No, sorry." Vince shook his head. "At least not in the papers. You'd have to check the police records."

"But that won't help because we know most of them are faked to look like regular reports," Audrey said with a sigh.

Their conversation was interrupted by the jingling of the bell on the door. Morgan glanced around the office has he made his way to stand next to Audrey. Dave raised his eyebrows and smirked while Vince looked surprised. For a moment, nobody said anything, prompting Morgan to clear his throat.

"Morgan, this is Vince and Dave," Audrey stated and pointed to the two respectively.

"Agent Morgan," Derek said with his own nod to the gentlemen sitting at their desks. "So have you figured out somewhere Tara would go?"

"Not yet. Vince was just telling me that there have been tremors in Haven before, so it's not a completely rare occurrence," Audrey replied.

"Oh okay. It doesn't look like anything in here was damaged," Morgan observed.

"Well we cleaned up after it happened," Dave lied.

"Do you guys know who Ceceilia was friends with? We think that Tara might have gone to someone she knows," said Audrey.

"Sorry Audrey, can't help you there either," Vince said with a shrug.

Audrey was about to reply when she was cut off by her cell phone. The caller ID showed it was Nathan calling. She stepped away from the group to answer while Morgan carried on the conversation.

"Parker," she answered.

_"Hey, someone called the station and said they saw Tara walking around by the bank," _Nathan told her quickly. _"Get over there and find her before we lose track of her again," _he instructed before hanging up.

"All right then," Audrey mumbled to herself as she walked back over to the group.

"I just got a call from Nathan." Audrey interrupted their conversation. "He said that Tara was just spotted by the bank."

"Wait, which bank?" Morgan asked.

"Do you even realize how small this town is?" Vince said to him.

"There's only one bank, Bozo," Dave mumbled.

"Oh," Morgan replied quietly.

"Okay, let's go," Audrey said and she and Morgan rushed back to the SUV.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello my wonderful readers! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter posted. I've been really busy the last few months and my other stories took priority for a while there. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I told myself I would get this chapter posted in October, so I posted this. I also want to let you know that I'll be doing NaNoWriMo this year so you probably won't see another chapter until December. Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes and thank you for reading/following/favouring my story, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**


End file.
